1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solid electrolytes and lithium based batteries using the same and, in particular, to a solid polymer electrolyte (SPE) and a lithium based battery using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The demand of high power and high energy density lithium based batteries has been with the rapid development of electric vehicles and portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers.
Electrolytes are important components in lithium based batteries. Solid electrolytes, especially solid polymer electrolytes, are non-volatile, non-explosive, flexible, and electrochemically stable. The polymers with CH2—CH2—On segments are compatible with general lithium salts and can be used as solid electrolyte matrixes. However, the polymers with CH2—CH2—On segments have high crystallization degrees, which make the solid electrolytes using the polymers be have low ion conductivities and bad thermal stabilities. Thus the lithium based batteries employing the solid electrolytes have short life spans.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a solid polymer electrolyte including CH2—CH2—On segments, and a lithium based battery using the same, to overcome the above-mentioned shortages.